


Te Amo

by naasad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, M/M, latino!Jason as always, prenatal substance exposure (jason)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Roy comes home after leaving Jason to watch Lian during patrol.





	Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Jason's descriptions of ADHD, dyslexia, impaired fine motor control, and low spatial recognition are simply the way I would explain them to a child. I did daaaaays of research for this fic lmao.

Roy toed his shoes off at the door and stashed his duffel in the closet before making his way to his daughter’s room. He smiled when he saw the soft glow of her bedside lamp under the door and knocked quickly. “You decent, Princess?”

There was brief shuffling and then a call of “yeah.”

Roy nudged the door open and tucked Lian in tight, depositing a kiss on her forehead. “You have fun with Jayjay?”

Lian nodded. “He taught me Spanish. Te amo, papá. That’s how you say ‘I love you, dad.’”

Roy chuckled and booped her nose. “Te amo, mijita.”

Lian wrinkled her nose, then lapsed into thought for a moment. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“Will you be mad if I start calling Jayjay papá? I still love you.”

Roy grinned. “I think Jayjay and I would both love it if you called him papá.”

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“I think papá’s sad.” Lian gave him her best serious look. “He burnt dinner, but I told him it was okay. And I don’t think his mamá - that’s Spanish for mom - let him color when he was little, cause he’s not very good at it. I told him it was all okay, but I still think he’s sad about it. And then at bedtime, he got even more sad when I asked him to read to me. He told me a story about Batman and Robin instead, and I liked that even better, but I don’t want him to be sad.”

“Oh,” Roy sighed, “¿Cuánto debería decirte?”

“What does that mean in Spanish?”

Roy shook his head and kissed her forehead. “I’ll talk to papá and cheer him up, don’t worry, baby. You go to sleep now, okay?”

“Okay,” Lian agreed, wiggling deeper into her covers. “Buenas noches, papá.”

“Buenas noches, princesa.” Roy turned off the light and closed the door before turning to the room he shared with his boyfriend.

He found Jason on his side, clutching a pillow, staring at the wall.

“Hey.”

Jason sniffed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Hey.”

Roy stepped out of his uniform and into pajamas and crawled into bed, stroking his fingers through Jason’s hair. “You did good tonight.”

Jason gave a wet laugh. “I messed up.”

“Nah, we still love you.” Roy pressed his forehead to Jason’s. “Breathe, okay?” He kissed him, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, before wrapping his arm around his waist. “You did good.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothing yet, but she’s pretty worried about her papá.”

Jason wiped his face on the pillowcase. “Her what?”

Roy grinned. “Yeah, you’ve been Jayjay as long as she’s been born, I guess it was time for a change.”

Jason smiled and hid his face in the pillow.

“Oh, come on, don’t hide that pretty face.” Roy leaned over to sneak another kiss. “Seriously, though, what do you want me to tell her?”

Jason sighed and put the pillow behind him, leaning forward to rest his head on Roy’s shoulder, letting his boyfriend stroke his hair some more as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned down to listen to his heartbeat. “Just tell her my brain’s a little funny. I get distracted and hyper, and words look wrong, and sometimes my fingers and toes don’t work all the way, and other times I can’t tell what’s around if I can’t see it.” He gave a little laugh. “Yeah, I’m real screwed up.”

“Hey, none of that talk,” Roy said, shaking his shoulder a little. “It’s not your fault your mom made those choices. You make them work for you, I see it every day. You’re a badass, okay? I wanna hear you say it.”

Jason hid his face in Roy’s shirt. “Ima badass,” he mumbled.

Roy kissed his hair. “There we go.”

Jason yawned and snuggled closer.

“Sleepy?”

“Mmm,” Jason hummed. “Shut up.”

Roy chuckled. “That’s the Jaybird I know and love.”

Jason put a hand on his face. “Shush.”

“Okay,” Roy whispered, kissing his palm. “I’m shushing. Te amo, asshole.”

“Te amo,” Jason mumbled, “buttface.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cuánto debería decirte?  
> "How much should I tell you?"
> 
> Mijita  
> "My little daughter"
> 
> Buenas noches  
> "Good night"


End file.
